marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Deathstrike
Yuriko Oyama / Lady Deathstrike * Amanda Sefton - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Avalanche - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Banshee - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Bishop - Enemy: Deathstrike and X-Treme X-Men go to war in Mount Haven (XXM #26-30) * Blob - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Cannonball - Enemy: Deathstrike and X-Treme X-Men go to war in Mount Haven (XXM #26-30). Nickname: "Rocket-boy" (#29) * Colossus - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men and takes over their HQ (#247-251) * Daimon Hellstrom - Yuriko listens in on his meeting with Wolverine in East Village (W #114) * Dazzler - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men (#247-251) and comes to Dazzler's hospital (#261) * Domino - Enemy: they are mortal enemies over the fate of Milo Thurman (Domino #2) * Enchantress - members of Sisterhood of Mutants (X-Men #4.8-12) * Forge - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Havok - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men and takes over their HQ (#247-251) * Jean Grey - they have a meet-up with Wolverine just when Yuriko becomes possessed (W #114) * Jubilee - Enemy: ''Jubilee helps Wolverine escape from her in Australia, but they don't exactly come face-to-face (X-Men #251-253), later X-Men are up against the Sisterhood (#4.9-12) * Katie Power - Yuriko observes Katie with Wolverine in X-Men #205 * Longshot - ''Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men and takes over their HQ (#247-251) * Madelyne Pryor - members of Sisterhood of Mutants (X-Men #4.11-12) * Moira MacTaggert - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Monet - Enemy: Monet and X-Men battle the Sisterhood over Arkea (X-Men #4.9-12) * Mystique - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Odin - she discusses Odin with Enchantress (X-Men #4.8) * Polaris - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Psylocke - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men and takes over their HQ (#247-251), later X-Men confront the Sisterhood over Arkea (X-Men #4.9-12) * Pyro - Enemy: the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #255) * Rachel Summers - Enemy: Racheland X-Men confront the Sisterhood over Arkea (X-Men #4.9-12) * Rogue - Enemy: Yuriko observes the "death" of Rogue to Master Mold (X-Men#247) and observes Rogue's battle with Reavers in X-Men #269 * Sebastian Shaw - Yuriko observes him in X-Men #247 * Selene - members of Sisterhood of Mutants (X-Men #4.11-12) * Shadowcat - Enemy: Deathstrike defeats Shadowcat for William Stryker (X-Treme X-Men #25) * Spiral - Spiral recreates Deathstrike in the Body Shop (X-Men #205) * Storm - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men (XM #247-249), they meet up with Wolverine in East Village (W #114), and Deathstrike and X-Treme X-Men go to war in Mount Haven (XXM #26-30) * Tessa - Enemy: Deathstrike and X-Treme X-Men go to war in Mount Haven (XXM #26-30) * Thor - Enchantress mentions Thor (X-Men #4.8) * Typhoid Mary - members of Sisterhood of Mutants (X-Men #4.8-12) * Valerie Cooper - Enemy: Valerie sends reinforcements to the battle of Muir Isle (X-Men #254) * Wolverine - Enemy: historical foe (e.g. X-Men #205)